


so we sit by the fire (and wait.)

by slyther_sins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, M/M, Mentions of childhood abuse, eighth year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyther_sins/pseuds/slyther_sins
Summary: - in which and eighth year round of 'never have i ever',allows a moment of truth and secrets to be spilledbetween draco and harry,and from this, the two bond,in a silence shared by the fireplace.





	1. o. it's just a game of 'never have i ever'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quicksilvermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/gifts).



> Based off of yet another post by @/squirrel-and-me on tumblr ! <33
> 
> { What if Harry and Draco bonded over their shit childhoods …
> 
> So it’s 8th year and the returning students are all playing Never have I ever.
> 
> It starts out innocent enough.
> 
> ‘Never have I ever kissed a girl.’ Most people drink. Pansy drinks, which gets a few interested looks from the boys in the circle.
> 
> ‘Never have I ever kissed a boy.’ Harry’s looking around the circle when Malfoy tips his cup to his lips, cheeks tinged faintly pink. His mouth feels suddenly dry and he doesn’t quite know why.
> 
> They go round and round, generic questions until everyone’s feeling a little buzzed.
> 
> Then Harry looks Malfoy right in the eye, ‘Never have I ever caught the snitch in a Gryffindor/ Slytherin match’.
> 
> Malfoy scowls and Harry smirks, taking a big gulp. He may be slightly drunk.
> 
> Malfoy interrupts Blaise’s turn to say, ‘Never have I ever fainted in front of half the school.’
> 
> Now Harry’s scowling.
> 
> Harry: ‘Never have I ever pretended to be injured by a magical creature.’ Malfoy hesitates, then drinks.
> 
> So now they’re trying to outdo each other with injuries.
> 
> Malfoy: ‘Never have I ever lost all the bones in my arm.’
> 
> 'Never have I ever been crucio’d’. They both drink, Harry wondering when Malfoy got on the wrong end of that.
> 
> Everyone else is exchanging pointed glances and the party starts to break up but the two of them are still sitting there, gazes locked intently. Hermione says goodnight on her way to bed with Ron, but Harry doesn’t even look.
> 
> Harry: 'Never have I ever been hit somewhere the bruise won’t show.’ Malfoy drinks. Harry drinks a beat after.
> 
> Malfoy: 'Never have I ever been threatened with death if I didn’t do what I was told.’ They drink at the same time and Harry feels his certainty about the boy in front of him unravelling.
> 
> Harry, eyes locked on Malfoy: 'Never have I ever been locked in a cupboard by my family.’ He watches, stunned, as Malfoy drinks, face open and vulnerable in a way he’s never seen before.
> 
> Harry, looking into the fire, voice quiet now, 'Never have I ever cried myself to sleep because there was *no one* who could help me.’
> 
> He isn’t even surprised when Draco drinks.
> 
> They sit in silence for a long time after that.

**IT STARTED OUT INNOCENT ENOUGH,** with questions of 'never have i kissed' and other generic types. But then the drinks start to kick in.  
The laughter is growing wilder, speech is getting slurred, there are stumbles and run-ins into the wall, and everything begins to slow, and overall, things are growing more intense.  
But this is what they wanted, didn't they?  
The questions that once brought on rounds of chuckles and pasts on the backs as friends watched one another down their drinks or take another shot, have now turned into questions that cause others to flinch and cast their gaze to the side; firm grips on their now-untouched glasses as no one dares to speak again.  
Things get back light when it starts back with Harry and Draco attempting to outdrink one another with their past injuries.  
But soon, the crowd is bored.  
And as the room clears from others,  
as footsteps start to depart,  
and they are the only ones left in the room,  
it is with a series of questions that follow after,  
dealing with their childhood,  
that cause the two bond,  
and to end the night,  
with a seat by the fireplace,  
and with a new beginning in their arms.


	2. o. gather around, now.

**"NEVER HAVE I EVER KISSED A GIRL,"** Seamus' voice rang out amongst the dimly-lit room of eighth years seated before him. Chuckling as he saw several already shooting back their drinks, he stepped back from the circle and took his seat back beside Dean to watch the others join in. The majority did, as expected, for this was the easiest question of them all, but nearly everyone was caught off guard when Pansy Parkinson tipped hers back.

She swallowed the rest of her drink before responding. "Why so surprised?" She questioned as she crossed her jean-ripped legs, leaning back on one hand as she wore a smug look for anyone who dared to meet her eye at this point. A few brows from the guys rose up, signaling a silent conversation as they met one another's eye. "I don't know why you all have that look on your face. Who knows," She circled the ring of her glass with a single finger, casually adding, "It could've been one of your girlfriends." She was unable to resist the smirk that came the moment their eyes widened, and failed to hold her laughter in as, those who had them, turned to their girlfriends and started interrogating.

"I don't regret coming here," She managed out with a clutch of her stomach.

"I don't either," Seamus told her, crouching down beside her. She looked up at him, then took her drink back in her hand, clinking it with his.

"You're not so bad, Finnigan."

"Well, I've always been told I bring the fire wherever I go, so.." He trailed off, choruses of laughter around him following his sentence.

"Oi! Watch it, Parkinson." Blaise commented moments later, reaching up and tugging Pansy back by her sweater as she stood to go sit by one girl she'd been making eye contact with for a good minute since having announced herself.

She stumbled back but took her seat back beside him. Pansy stuck her tongue out at him, leaning back on his shoulder with a pout, "You're no fun. Plus," She began to turn back towards the girl, "We don't know if she's taken-"

"-Even so, we need at least one type of relationship to survive after this game, and you snogging every girl in here isn't gonna help that. Isn't that right, Granger?" He shot over his shoulder, chuckling as a bright red blush rose to Hermione's cheeks, and she hugged her knees up higher to her sweatered chest.

Ron immediately sat up and threw his arm back over her, sternly pointing at Blaise, "Zabini. No."

"Weasley. Proper English." Blaise shot back, causing a few others to laugh.

Harry sat back and continued to watch the rest of the scene. _Seamus had been right,_ He thought as he sighed and stretched himself out on the floor against the common room sofa, setting his own glass down, _This was a good way to start the night off._

With all the Houses intermixed, and bonding with one another as they sat around, drinking their asses off.

People were spread out over the chairs, laid out over the couches, leaning over one another as Pansy did with Blaise; some were sitting at the window and even standing up at the corner. Harry personally never thought this many would show up, but as 7:30 neared, they came in by the dozens. He'd told Seamus when he first approached him with the idea, because he thought it'd have taken his mind off of things, but the more the room started filling up, his stomach began to get queasy, and he started having seconds thoughts.

But Ginny, Merlin, she ran up to him before he could even take a step in the direction towards the boys' dormitory, got him by his waist and spun him back around; dragging him the corner he still continued to sit in. She then thrust a firewhiskey bottle into his hand, and said, "Harry, for once, enjoy yourself," before leaving off. He stared up at her leaving figure, and smiled, unscrewing the top of it before pouring his first drink of the night.

Most people at this point had already taken their shot, but out the corner of his eye, he caught Ginny throwing back one as well.

"What?! Ginny," Harry sat up, feigning hurt, "How could you?!" He shook his head, his act growing more dramatic by the second, "You know what, it doesn't even matter. We're breaking up!" He cried out, trying his very best not to laugh at how he sounded.

"Idiot, we already broke up!" She shouted back over to him, shaking her firewhiskey bottle at him.

"I...: He paused, "You're right!"

He and Ginny both burst out into laughter, "I know I am! And don't you ever forget that!"

"Oh, what? This one time that you were right-?"

"-Watch it, Harry," She playfully warned and when all the eyes had turned off from them, she gave him a wink and turned back to Luna.

She wasn't exactly with Luna, but the wink was done for their shared secret. Research, with the help of Mr. Weasley, Hermione and Ron, lead them to discover their bisexuality. However, Harry was more into guys and Ginny was slighter more into girls than she was into guys. This made him even more grateful of their breakup; for them to have found this out during the separation, and for them to be good as friends as they were.

"Weasley! You got more of that whiskey?" Theodore Nott called over from his place on the wall.

Ron sat up and placed a hand on his chest, scoffing, "I can't believe you would all think that I would be the one to bring-" Hermione reached behind him and pulled out the sack, spilling out around twenty more bottles of firewhiskey from inside of it.

He looked down at it, then be back up at the watching eyes; grinning, "Guess I did."

_Oh, this was gonna be a good night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made this 1,000 words exactly; and this is kinda of a stater up, like a prologue - the first, actual chapter is coming soon.  
> anywho, hope you enjoy(ed!)
> 
> -teia


	3. i. and don't be shy.

**"NEVER HAVE I EVER KISSED A GUY."** The majority of the drinking audience had consisted of girls this time, and Harry hoped he didn't look as nervous on the outside as he did in the inside; wanting nothing more than to burn a whole in the floor and fall inside it. He'd decided to wear a short-sleeve over a long-sleeve -  _like an idiot,_ he kept repeating to himself _-_  and was regretting it even more with each passing second. _Why was it so hot in here?_   His hands were clammy - with the feeling of melted glue splayed across them. His glass was starting to fog up on the outside, and beginning to slide out of his grasp at this point. And lastly, he found himself squirming almost frantically on the floor as he felt the temperature of the room increasing rapidly- but surprisingly, he was the only one with these sudden symptoms.

Harry cleared his throat and started pulling on his collar.  _Why hadn't anyone else felt this?_

His eyes flickered over to Ron and Hermione. The two sat up against one another on the wall in a small corner; with Ron's arm still slung over her shoulder, and with Hermione's head on his chest. They were apparently talking to one another; their mouths were moving and apparently, it was good conversation because Hermione's hair kept spilling over Ron's chest and torso as she nodded, now speaking with her hands. As if knowing Harry needed their help, they stopped, looked up, and stared directly at him. Already having heard the question, with a look at one another, they turned back to Harry giving a smile, along with a thumbs up.

Harry almost laughed at how dorky his friends were and smiled back in return; now looking over at Ginny. She, too, gave him a thumbs up; arm raising up over Luna's shoulder as she downed a bottle.

_"And no, ladies...and gents-yeah, I know you all out there-"_   Harry flinched at Seamus' sudden talking. And with a glance up, he could've sworn he'd saw Seamus wink at him before he continued, _"-It doesn't need to have happened today. For any time in your life, really. But for me, it's today."_ He then turned, and flung an arm around Dean's neck. Harry couldn't see much after Seamus had gotten into his lap, but going by the loud whoops and claps from the front of the group, he'd just snogged Dean senseless. 

Seamus sat back, face flushed but wearing a smirk before he downed his shot bottle; Dean wearing a similar expression beside him as he repeated.

Harry took a deep breath and exhaled. The scene _had_ actually helped him feel a lot better.

Not even bothering to see if anyone was watching, Harry took his drink and knocked it back with a quick throw of his head.

Opening his eyes, he'd seen that, thankfully, no one had seen.

Or maybe they had, and managed to turn away before he could notice.

Either way, the worst was over with.

He could relax now.

Now scanning around the circle, he'd caught sight of some of the other late drinkers and smiled to himself when he caught a few guys in the crowd. _He wasn't alone._

However, his smile began to fade as he looked past Pansy and Blaise, and saw Malfoy. He saw how the blond hesitantly rose the glass, and up to his mouth. Harry continued to watch as the glass was pressed gently to Malfoy's lips, and at the amber liquid as it quickly drained out. He placed the glass on small table nearby, refusing to look up; not even as Blaise shook his shoulder, and as Pansy leaned over and starting whispering into his ear.

Though, a faint but still visible tinge of pink sat upon Malfoy's high cheekbones soon after, resembling a few, small bits of tea-rose colored flower petals placed gently on his cheeks.

Harry blinked. He just compared Malfoy's blush to rose petals.

But wait-

That wasn't the point;

_Malfoy had kissed a boy?_

Harrry frowned, both confused yet interested in this newfound information. Malfoy would've been the last person Harry would've thought to do that. Especially with Malfoy's Father and the pureblood traditions and such.

_But Seamus said kissed, not interested in._

The Slytherins could've had parties similar to this one, and one in the past might've required a dare from Malfoy to kiss a male housemate.  _It probably wasn't anything. Stop worrying about it so much. You're here to have a good time, not obsess over Malfoy, again._

Harry nodded to himself. He was right.

But...he did think it was odd when he felt his shoulders fall slightly at the reassuring voice in his head, and he didn't know why.

Well, he did but-

No, he had to stop with these thought involving Malfoy. It was strange, especially with him sitting not that far. He could easily slip up, and start talking aloud; causing Malfoy to hear him.

Almost as if sensing someone was staring at him, or even thinking of him, Malfoy's head shot up and he looked around the room.

Not even waiting to know if he'd looked over and caught him, Harry turned away.

If Malfoy looked over here now, he'd have simply seen Harry cleaning his glasses - which he wasn't exactly pretending to do. His glasses had fogged up, somehow, and all he was able to see were blurred out figures. And funny enough, this didn't happen until he looked over at-

_No._

He was not going to be doing this.

Not here, not tonight; not now.

Just-

No.

Hoping Malfoy had already occupied himself with something else, a conversation, Harry looked up.

And all would've been fine had he not been snagged by a familiar pair of grey eyes.

He looked away just as quickly as he seen him.

_Fuck._  Harry reached for the whiskey again, taking notice of how dry his mouth suddenly was. H _e was going to need another drink._

 


	5. we've all got something to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was heavily overdue; 
> 
> i immediately lost inspiration after the last chapter, despite all the heavy and intense planning i did for this story after reading the idea and being given permission to write it...not only that, the full chapter i had of this way erased because i attempted to finish it in class. i had the draft open on my phone but i didn't want to miss notes for my class so i set it aside, and as everyone might know by now, if you leave a tab unoccupied for a while, it refreshes...and that's what ao3 with this original chapter. i was devastated - as i worked hard on it - and that threw me off completely. i freaked and had absolutely no idea what i was gonna do after that point. ( thankfully, first trimester me was a smart girl and decided to copy and paste all of it on a google docs on my phone incase that did happen but i was so upset after that day...i forgot and didn't know until recently, to which i continued to wrote onto and finish. )
> 
> my mental health hasn't been well to me either, and it put me in a place where i didn't want to do anything - not update, not write...just sleep. i began to not like how i wrote this story, my writing starting as something that was average into something that i liked a bit more...so i think i'll rewrite this story in a future reference. don't be surprised if there are errors in this, that's something common in my writing and i've learned to accept it. also, if any of you are still here, reading this, thank you and hope you'll enjoy the chapter.
> 
> -teia xx

  
**IT ALMOST SEEMED AS THE ROOM HAD BEEN OVERCOME WITH A SUDDEN WAVE OF ELECTRICITY,** flickering off the walls and shooting down their into their arms and veins in high surges; pulsating alongside their heartbeat(s.) Following in suit was a warmth in the room that Harry knew had nothing to do with the fireplace, or the multitudes of people gathered in the single room. No, this warmth in specific came with tingly, vibrating sensations that caused waves of surprises laughter and giggles to burst out among the group at random moments of silence, or even in full conversations━a kind warmth, but dangerous if pushed any further.

The once bright lights were now of a hazy, blurred and distant yellow sitting overhead. It was comfortably uncomfortable, but it something any of them could easily adjust to, especially in their state of heavy intoxication; barely being able to stand without wobbling and retreating back to the ground for comfort, or even recognize their friends’ voices. Bottles were discarded in corners of the room, under tables, and even in the crooks of the couches. Several House ties had been removed and left about the room, along with socks and shoes. Groups that were once spread out were now intermingled, and a few people look to form one person, being so close in proximities.

The room swam again as Harry threw his head back, letting the familiar burn travel down his throat. He let out a hiss, despite already being familiar with it. This was only his second━no━sixth drink of the night, but still, the Firewhiskey wasn’t something Harry was unfamiliar with, but then again, it wasn’t his day-to-day drink━it was strong, searing one’s throat

“Harry.” He looked up at the voice, giving his eyes a moment to adjust and put voice to face, and then face to person. It seemed that the figure above knew this, for they laughed and crouched down beside him, waiting. “It’s your go,” Seamus told him once Harry’s vision had steadied once again, and then gave a pat on his back, retreating back to his corner of the room.

“So it is,” Harry said to no one in particular, long after Seamus left, then an idea struck him not even seconds later. He circled the rim of his glass with a single finger, beginning to slowly gather everyone’s attention at his odd action. Harry looked around the room, occasionally stopping his eyes at a person before moving onto the next, and then another. He didn’t have anything cruel up his sleeve, no━he was simply thinking. “Alright,” He announced and sat back, sitting against the foot of one of the Gryffindor couches. Silence engulfed the room as they waited for his answer and Harry inhaled, fighting the smile the threatened to bloom across his face. "Never have I ever caught the snitch in a Gryffindor / Slytherin match," He said, eyes immediately landing over to Malfoy; looking directly at him. Malfoy seemed to caught off guard; not only because of the dare, but also because of Harry staring, for his mouth parted in a gasp, and his expression once unreadable deepened in confusion. But as he heard the crowd around them, chuckling in a mocking manner, his face hardened and Harry smirked, never breaking eye contact.

It, Harry’s smirk, only grew wider as he took joy in the sight of the scowl that had planted itself onto Malfoy’s face━as he took joy in the slight twitch of the other boy’s left eye, and the pinched jerk of the corner his mouth as he struggled to contain his once-concealed anger. Harry swirled the drink in his glass as Malfoy held a tight grip on his own; his white-blond hair shooting back behind him as he downed the glass━wiping the back of his hand as he placed it back down on the ground, his eyes flashing with something Harry knew all too well.

Harry supposed this was why he’d always liked to get at Malfoy, to get under his skin. Nothing, absolutely nothing could compare with moments like this━with tempers flared and tensions high, with the high rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins. Harry had never felt his before, or probably he had━but it was heightened by the alcohol or he’d never bothered to go this far with riling Malfoy up; daring to hold his eye and mirror him in the game of provocation. He supposed it was the same for Malfoy as well: and if so, Harry could see why Malfoy had been like he’d been in the past, openly seeking Harry out and taunting him until his fuse blew.

It seemed like everything after that point was dull, and for the right reason: the tension between Harry and Draco had died down not long after that━making the others in the room resort back to their own means of entertainment, seeing as nothing between those two was going to happen for the night━and all of this was with the help of Pansy guiding Harry out of Draco’s vision by turning his head towards her with the tip of her fingers, engaging him in a conversation; making Harry melt back into the crowd with the others, practically erasing the previous event shared between them.

Harry then busied himself━ watching the others in the room, not for anything in specific but to busy himself from flickering his eyes over at Malfoy in attempts to start something again and make Malfoy’s temper flare for the second time again that night. Several attempts at this had been made before Malfoy had turned and caught him.  
Harry gave a great laugh as he met Malfoy’s eye, and watched as he mouthed something that would immediately land Harry in detention if he dared uttered that in class. He laughed about it again as he tilted his head back up towards the ceiling, and then again for the hell of it.

Harry was not drunk━  
(━and he'd swear on this after filling up his cup again. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, this is 1,000 words; a number i'm trying to be consistent with during the chapters of this story.


End file.
